He is beautiful insideout
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Au pwp again, shizaya lemonade loving making, fanfiction of the fanfiction 'everything about you is beautiful' by izaroppi. Shizuo loving izaya and his body. Izaya is beauty, he is grace, shizuo will punch you in the face if you touch izaya. How about this be a shizaya smut related to 'first comes marriage then a baby carriage' au fanfiction smut extras. r&r is luv, happy 61th fic


**You know you're in real deep when you start writing fanfiction of fanfiction**

 **welp here's your fanfic of a fanfic, 'everything about you is beautiful' by izaroppi is love (promos)**

 **a thank for your izuo fic (that's a twofer with the companion fic combo)**

 **sorry it wasn't izaroppi but hey**

 **shizaya smut fluff close enough**

 **m for sweet lemonade**

 **shizuo loving izaya and his body**

 **let the love making begin, happy 61th story kappalings**

In Ikebukuro there is a man with another known man in a bed.

Shizuo stared at the naked figure under him.

The perfect pale skin was shinning due to the moonlight. The perfect crimson eyes held nothing but lust in them. Those slighty parted lips that begged to be claimed. It was realy a wonderful sight for Shizuo.

The person under Shizuo Heiwajima is no other than Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo's hot, wet tongue made his way over Izaya's nipple. He gave one of the nipples a slight twist with his tongue that made Izaya moan from the pleasure.

His nipple hardened even more as Shizuo continued sucking on the area. Once Shizuo grew bored of it he began sucking the other one.

"S-Shizu-chan" Izaya moaned his name. It was like music in Shizuo's ears.

Once both nipples were hard enough Shizuo moved his lips to Izaya's in a kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as hands roamed bodies.

Shizuo was the one who won the battle easily, not that Izaya was complaining much about it. They stopped for a second, the only noise that could be heard was the sound off bot men panting.

Shizuo took the opportunity to once again stare at Izaya. He never got tired of doing so. His skin was calling to him. Every single detail about him was perfect. He was God's most beautiful creation.

Shizuo's erection was now standing up proudly. The simple sight of Izaya could make him easily hard. He could see that Izaya was hard too.

"Come on Shizu-chan" Izaya said. His tone made clear that he needed Shizuo. Shizuo wanted Izaya too but he wanted to hear the raven haired man beg for him.

He leaned closer to Izaya until his face was besides Izaya's ear.

"What do you want?" Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear sending shivers trough his body. He pressed his hard member against Izaya's making hard for the smaller male to even think straight.

"Don't...tease...me Shizu-chan" Izaya was surprised that he even managed to say that.

"What do you want Izaya?" Shizuo asked once again, this time he licked the shell of Izaya's ear.

"I...mmm...want...you" Izaya moaned when he hanged his arms around Shizuo's neck getting closer to let him hear him.

Shizuo smiled at Izaya's reply. He took a little bottle that was in one table besides the table and coated his hand with the content of the bottle.

Strawberry lube. It was Shizuo's favorite flavor and with the mix of Izaya, it was the perfect combination.

He put a finger inside Izaya and began moving it. He felt Izaya tense at the sudden intrusion but he continued. He then added the second digit and after some more time he finally added the third one.

He moved them in a scissoring motion as he tried to find a certain spot.

He knew he found it when Izaya threw his head backward.

"Do it again" It was not a question. It was an order. And Shizuo quickly obeyed his partner. He pushed his finger into that special spot over and over again until he couldn't hold back anymore.

He removed his finger from Izaya's entrance and licked his fingers.

"Delicious" Shizuo muttered. Izaya smirked a little at the comment but it changed to a face of want and in desperate lust as he felt Shizuo positioning in between his legs.

Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's back and prepared himself for the upcoming penetration.

"Ready?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes! Do it already you stupid protozoan!" Izaya demanded.

And that's all what Shizuo needed to get going. He slowly began entering Izaya's entrance. Izaya dug his nails on Shizuo's back as Shizuo slowly penetrated him.

There was pain taking over Izaya. He felt some tears slip from his eyes but Shizuo kissed them away.

"It will feel good soon" Shizuo promised.

It seemed to take forever because of the sharp pain, but Shizuo was slowly building a rhythm and Izaya felt that the faster he went it seemed the deeper he went as well.

Ecstasy was written all over Shizuo's face and it made Izaya want even more.

One particularly fast thrust from Shizuo caused an intense tremor of pleasure for Izaya. It was so unexpected that Izaya had yelled a little bit as his spine arched with a shiver.

"Ahh" Izaya yelled as Shizuo hit one of his nerves.

"Are you ok?" Shizuo asked starting to pull back with concerned eyes. Izaya stopped him from doing so and shook his head.

"N-no. It feels good.." Izaya explained trembling wanting him to continue.

Shizuo smirked at Izaya's response and continued thrusting into Izaya.

There was pain, definitely, but the pleasure was so intense it almost didn't feel like there was any pain at all.

"Keep doing that!" Izaya said desperately, to which Shizuo gave another hard and fast thrust causing Izaya to moan loudly at the surprising pleasure.

Every time Shizuo hit the spot made Izaya let out a little moan. Their bodies took over all of their senses and let the bliss roam trough them. They were close.

"Shizu-chan...I'm gonna...ah!" Izaya couldn't finish as he shot his sticky release all over his chest.

After Shizuo watching in fascination as Izaya came, he gave a few more thrust inside Izaya, before filling him with to the brim as he came.

He pulled out of Izaya and fell besides him. Shizuo gave him a quick peck on the lips before they went cuddling in Shizuo's arms.

Shizuo buried his head in Izaya's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of Izaya.

"I love you" he told Izaya.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo and smiled "I love you too" he replied before drifting back to sleep as Shizuo stroked his hair.

Only one single thought invaded Shizuo as he saw the sleeping form of his lover.

'He is so beautiful and he's all mine' Shizuo kissed Izaya's head before dreaming with him.

 **the end**

 **good night love birds**

 **they sparkle so much it hurts my eyes**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **roppi-senpai notice me and stop me from giving you smut**

 **nothing to see here kappalings**

 **keep calm and drink your tea**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
